Yuko Miyamoto
|Born = |Birth place = Yoshiwa, Saeki, Hiroshima, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |Family = |otherFamily = |names = Yuko Miyamoto Puroresu Mania Mask |othernames = |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = Mr. Gannosuke Mammoth Sasaki |othertrainer = |debut = August 2, 2003 |retired = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler. He originally started his career in the Wrestling Marvelous Future promotion in August 2003, but later left the promotion and in 2004 signed with the Dark Pro-Wrestling 666. Miyamoto currently wrestle for Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW), Dramatic Dream Team (DDT), Pro Wrestling Noah (Noah) and Pro Wrestling Zero1 sub-brand Cho Hanabi where he is a former Bakuha-ō Champion, one-time Tokyo Intercontinental Tag Team Champions. Miyamoto is a two-times DDT Extreme Division Champion, former two-times BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight and a two-times Dove Pro Heavyweight Champion and a one-time CZW Ultraviolent Underground Champion. He is also known as one-half of the tag team with Isami Kodaka. The two are currently the BJW Tag Team Champions in their third reign. The two hold the record for most reigns as BJW Tag Team Champions, while their second reign hold the record for most successful defenses, with seventeen. They also won BJW's Saikyo Tag League on three occasions (2012, 2013 and 2014). They are also former one-time KO-D Tag Team Champions and one-time Wave Tag Team Champions and one-time All Asia Tag Team Champions and one-time BJW Tag Team Champions have also won the Saikyo Tag League on three occassions (2012, 2013 and 2014). Miyamoto in 2016 also formed a tag team with Harashima named , where the two on the KO-D Tag Team Championship but later split up. Early Life Yuko Miyamoto was known as a troublemaker in his youth. He was a part of a motorcycle gang in high school and ultimately dropped out from his learning. He would become a steeplejack worker and skillset certainly became of use when he transitioned to the death match style of pro-wrestling. Though his athletic background is in Soccer and Snowboarding. Professional wrestling career Wrestling Marvelous Future (2003–2004) Miyamoto would find himself as a trainee in WMF (Wrestling Marvelous Future) as he would spare with Mammoth Sasaki. His debut would come on August 2, 2003 against Mineo Fujita in Tokushima, Japan. He would then become aligned with the Dark Pro-Wrestling 666 promotion, run by the Crazy SKB. Other Promotions (2005-Present) Miyamoto would go on to compete in Big Japan Pro Wrestling in which he would begin working in the death match style in 2006, after BJW ran a recruitment for wrestlers to compete in death matches. Miyamoto would then go on to win his first ever death match in his career. In the deathmatch circles, Yuko found himself a generational rival in Isami Kodaka. Later that year Miyamoto won his first professional wrestling championship the Dove Pro Heavyweight Championship. In 2007 Miyamoto would begin teaming with Takashi Sasaki as the two would remain as a team, off and on, throughout the years to come, they even got close to winning the Dai Nihon Saikyo Tag League and becoming the new BJW Tag Team Champions. On May 4, 2008 Miyamoto defeated the veteran Shadow WX to win the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship. Miyamoto would go on to compete in USA in 2009 and even go on to capture the CZW Ultraviolent Championship from Nick Gage. Miyamoto would go on to make five successful defenses with the belt defeating Masashi Takeda, Abdullah Kobayashi, Mad Man Pondo, Takashi Sasaki and Isami Kodaka before losing it to Ryuji Ito on May 4, 2010. In 2010 Miyamoto formed a new tag team named "Deathmatch Nichokenju", later renamed "Yankii Nichokenju", with longtime rival Isami Kodaka. On May 5, 2011 Yankii Nichokenju won their first title together, when they defeated Jaki Numazawa and Jun Kasai for the BJW Tag Team Championship. On March 29, 2012 Miyamoto defeated his partner Isami Kodaka to win the DDT Extreme Championship as part of an interpromotional rivalry between Union Pro and BJW. On April 1, Kodaka and Miyamoto also lost the BJW Tag Team Championship to Shinobu and Yoshihito Sasaki. On July 18 Miyamoto lost the DDT Extreme Championship to Shuji Ishikawa in a BJW and Union Pro co-event. The two bounced back on November 22 by winning the 2012 Dai Nihon Saikyo Tag League and becoming the new BJW Tag Team Champions. On August 18, 2013 at Ryōgoku Peter Pan 2013, DDT's biggest event of the year, Miyamoto and Kodaka defeated Hikaru Sato and Yukio Sakaguchi to win the KO-D Tag Team Championship for the first time and become double tag team champions. Following their win, Miyamoto and Kodaka vowed to successfully defend their double crown hundred times. Yankii Nichokenju went undefeated for most of 2013, before losing to Speed of Sounds (Hercules Senga and Tsutomu Oosugi) in a non-title match on October 18. Miyamoto dominated independent wrestling awards ceremony, winning the Best Unit Award with Isami Kodaka. Yankii Nichokenju's reign as double tag team champions came to an end on January 26, 2014, when they lost the KO-D Tag Team Championship to the Golden☆Lovers (Kenny Omega and Kota Ibushi) in a three-way match, also involving the team of Konosuke Takeshita and Tetsuya Endo. On May 5, Yankii Nichokenju faced off in a 300 fluorescent light tube TLC deathmatch for the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship. Kodaka won the match, making his fourth successful title defense. On May 31 Yankii Nichokenju lost the BJW Tag Team Championship to Twin Towers (Kohei Sato and Shuji Ishikawa), ending their eighteen-month reign at seventeen successful title defenses. On June 15 Miyamoto would recapture the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship defeating Ryuji Ito. On July 27, Yankii Nichokenju won women's wrestling promotion Pro Wrestling Wave's Tag Team Championship by defeating Las Aventureras (Ayako Hamada and Yuu Yamagata). On August 24, Yankii Nichokenju lost the Wave Tag Team Championship to Sakuragohan (Kyusei Sakura Hirota and Mika Iida) in a three-way match, which also included Las Aventureras. On October 2, Kodaka made an appearance for Pro Wrestling Noah, teaming with Yuko Miyamoto and Daisuke Sekimoto in a six-man tag team main event, where they defeated Atsushi Kotoge, Hitoshi Kumano and Naomichi Marufuji. On November 21, Yankii Nichokenju defeated Abdullah Kobayashi and Ryuji Ito in the finals to win their third Dai Nihon Saikyo Tag League in a row. On December 31, Yankii Nichokenju took part in Toshikoshi Puroresu, an annual new year's collaboration event between BJW, DDT and Kaientai Dojo, winning the Tenka Toitsu! Tournament, held for the first time in a tag team format. After five sucessfull title defenses, Miyamoto lost the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship to Abdullah Kobayashi on May 5, 2015. In July, Miyamoto made it to the finals of Pro Wrestling Zero1's 2015 Tenkaichi Jr. tournament, but was defeated there by Takuya Sugawara. Also in Pro Wrestling Zero1 Yankii Nichokenju joined the stable Dangan Yankees. On June 12, 2016 during a DDT event Miyamoto pinned Danshoku Dino claiming Dino’s Right to Challenge Anytime, Anywhere contract. After the match, he declared that he wanted to challenge Konosuke Takeshita for the KO-D Openweight Championship. On July 3 Miyamoto unsuccessfully challenged Takeshita for the KO-D Openweight Champion. Later Miyamoto would join the stable Smile Squash in DDT and form a team with HARASHIMA named . On August 28 at the at DDT's biggest event of the year, Ryōgoku Peter Pan 2016 Smile Yankees defeated KAI and Ken Ohka to win the KO-D Tag Team Championship. On September 25 Smile Yankees defeated Daisuke Sasaki and Tetsuya Endo to make their first successful title defense of the KO-D Tag Team Championship. On October 9 Miyamoto and Harashima lost the KO-D Tag Team Championship in the second title defense to Sasaki and Endo in a rematch. Miyamoto later on 2017 started regularly for Pro Wrestling Noah and Pro Wrestling Zero1 when he won the Bakuha-ō Championship and took part of Noah's Global League. On December 30 Miyamoto defeated Daisuke Sasaki to win the DDT Extreme Division Championship for the second time. On April 5, 2018, Miyamoto and Kodaka defeated Masashi Takeda and Takumi Tsukamoto to win the BJW Tag Team Championship for the third time, becoming a triple crown champion. On April 29 Miyamoto lost the DDT Extreme Division Championship to HARASHIMA. After the match, Miyamoto officially left Smile Squash. On July 29, Miyamoto defeated Kohei Sato to win the 2018 Fire Festival. On August 5, Miyamoto lost the Bakuha-ō Chmpionship to TARU. All Japan Pro Wrestling (2015-2016) In October 2015 Yankii Nichokenju took part in All Japan Pro Wrestling's Jr. Tag Battle of Glory, where they finished second with a record of two wins, one draw and one loss, suffered against Atsushi Aoki and Hikaru Sato in their last round-robin match, the de facto final of the tournament. On November 15, Kodaka and Miyamoto defeated Kotaro Suzuki and Yohei Nakajima in a decision match to win the vacant All Asia Tag Team Championship. During Miyamoto and Kodaka's title defenses of the All Asia Tag Team Champions Yankii Nichokenju joined the Axe Bombers stable. After six successful title defenses, Miyamoto and Kodaka lost the All Asia Tag Team Championship to Atsushi Aoki and Hikaru Sato on July 24 at a BJW event. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Moonsault (sometimes from a scaffold) **Spring Elbow **Yankee Driver (Emerald Flowsion) **Fire Thunder (Over the shoulder reverse piledriver) **Valkyrie Splash *'Signature moves' **Gannosuke Clutch **Diving Brain Chop **Skewed Double Knee Attack **Skewed Low Altitude Dropkick **Avalanche style Frankensteiner **Mayan style German Suplex (German Suplex) **Missile Kick **Tope con Hilo **Kneel Kick **Manji Cobra (Cobra Twist) *'Nicknames' **"Suicidal Yankee" *'Entrance themes' **"One Night Carnival" by Kishidan (Used in BJW) Championships and accomplishments *'666' **666 Chaos Undecided Freedom Championship (1 time, current) *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Isami Kodaka *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **BJW Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Isami Kodaka **Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Ryuji Ito and Jaki Numazawa (1) and Ryuji Ito and Takashi Sasaki (1) **Saikyo Tag League (2012–2014) – with Isami Kodaka *'Cho Hanabi' **Bakuha-ō Championship (1 time) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Ultraviolent Underground Championship (1 time) *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **DDT Extreme Division Championship (2 times) **KO-D Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Isami Kodaka (1) and HARASHIMA (1) *'Dove Pro Wrestling' **Dove Pro Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'IWA East Coast' **Masters Of Pain Tournament (2009) *'Japan Indie Awards' **Best Bout Award (2007) vs. Takashi Sasaki on March 14 **Best Unit Award (2013) – with Isami Kodaka *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'227' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 **PWI ranked him #'288' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 **PWI ranked him #'305' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 **PWI ranked him #'336' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 *'Pro Wrestling Wave' **Wave Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Isami Kodaka *'Pro Wrestling Zero1' **Fire Festival (2018) **NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Masashi Takeda (1) *'Toshikoshi Puroresu' **Tenka Toitsu! Tag Tournament (2014) – with Isami Kodaka **New Year's Eve Shuffle Tag Tournament (2018) – with Konosuke Takeshita *'Tokyo Gurentai' **Tokyo Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Isami Kodaka References Category:Japanese male professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:W*ING alumin Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Dramatic Dream Team Roster Category:Dangan Yankees Category:Smile Squash Category:666 Roster